Renewable energy sources are becoming more popular with the rising cost of oil and other non-renewable energy resources. Solar energy is one of these renewable energy sources, and has proven desirable to harness in many circumstances. One method of harnessing solar energy is to install a structural array of solar panels, or a solar array, such that the solar panels each face the sun to achieve sunlight absorption. Solar arrays typically include two sets of vertical columns that extend from the ground. Each set of vertical columns are generally attached with a horizontal beam. In order to attach the vertical columns to the horizontal beams, column caps are utilized. These column caps structurally support significant loads from the solar array. However, many existing column caps use excessive steel or aluminum material, deform with loading, and are difficult to install. They also are cast from steel or aluminum and require welding and machining to fabricate, increasing cost. Further, many existing column caps are configured to attach a horizontal beam with a circular cross section. As such, these column caps are not ideal for situations where the solar array utilizes horizontal beams with a rectangular or square cross section.
Thus, improved column caps for solar arrays would be well received in the art.